Tainted Doves
by xiaojiang
Summary: Love, where does one draw the line? Smut...only an excuse for smut!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. I make no money from this.

 **Warnings: VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, ANAL SEX, DOUBLE PENETRATION, THREESOME** (Please don't read if easily offended. If not, enjoy yourselves!) and **OOC**. This is a **SasuHinaItachi** fic. **Read at your own risk.  
**

* * *

Sasuke was like the sun. His lips were hot, burning away her protests, his hands blazing, torching every inch of her skin it touched and his eyes burned with an intensity that incinerated all thoughts but him. He offered her no gentleness. Instead, he pushed and tugged until her body broke and her mind screamed in agony. But his methods were efficient and in the end, Hinata was thankful for every harsh word, every rough touch and every unrelenting push.

 _"Get up, Hinata," Sasuke ordered._

 _"I can't," she breathed._

 _"Get up," he commanded again._

 _"I…can't…" she breathed, struggling to inhale air into her lungs._

 _"Get up."_

 _"Can't…I…can't…" every muscle in her body ached, every limb a pain to move._

 _"Get up, Hinata. Uchihas don't give up."_

 _She wanted to tell him that she wasn't an Uchiha, she was a Hyuuga. But knew that if she did, it would only serve to anger him. She forced herself up on aching legs and continued to run until she collapsed. And when she successfully made it on her track team, she thanked him by making his favorite food, rice balls._

But beneath those burning eyes there was tenderness. Beyond the scowls laid a smile. And under his watch, Hinata knew she would never fear the shadows.

 _Hinata was laughing. "Higher, onii-san. Higher," she cried, her laughter echoing throughout the enormous garden as she grasped tightly onto Sasuke's hand._

 _"Alright," Itachi relented as he pushed both Sasuke's and Hinata's swings harder. "Keep her safe, Sasuke."_

 _"I know," Sasuke murmured, a little agitated, but Hinata felt his hand tightened around hers._

 _The winds hit her face with more force and Hinata closed her eyes and let her laughter drown out the nagging doubt in the back of her mind. When that was not enough to chase away the uncertainty of loneliness, the soft touch on her back and the warmth of Sasuke's hand reminded her that she was no longer alone._

If Sasuke was her sun then Itachi was her moon. He was gentle, reassuring, and like the waves, Hinata was drawn to him, senselessly and helplessly so. Itachi was her safe haven, a tender shelter she could crawl into and get lost in its gentle embrace when the sun burnt too brightly.

 _Her screams echoed throughout the vast mansion. By the time she heard the heavy pounding of Itachi's fists against her door and her name being shouted out in a frantic voice, she'd managed to quiet her screams but she couldn't catch her breath._

 _The monster roared again, its teeth flashing white across the night sky and Hinata felt her hands and face grow numb as she gasped for air. The darkness swallowed everything around her and it was coming for her. A monster of tremendous size and strength was coming for her and she was going to die; she knew it. Its enormous hands were reaching for her and when they reached her, they were going to grabbed her and drag her down to the dark depths where her parents and sister—_

 _Strong, protective hands caught her arms, shaking her. "Hinata," he yelled. "Wake up! It's me, Itachi. Your onii-san."_

 _She choked back another scream, her hands reaching for him. Some distant part of her brain told her that as long as she could reach him, she was safe. He'd protect her. Keep the monster away. So she reached for him, her hands fisting into his clothes as she took deep, shuddering breaths, her hands clutching tightly onto his warm body until she could no longer hear the monster in the darkness._

 _"Good girl," he murmured, pulling her into his arms, against the fiery heat of his chest._

 _After that, on nights when the sky darkened and the cries of thunder warned of the awakening monster, Hinata sneaked into Itachi's room and found safety in his arms._

But she knew that behind those calm grey eyes lay a raging storm and she was careful not to incite it; for he was both her safe harbor as well as the siren song in the night.

 _She slipped into bed beside him and felt him stiffen. When she slipped her arm around his waist, his whole body froze at her touch and Hinata froze as well; unsure of what to do. He had never refused her touch before. For nine long years, never once had he rejected her. The thought that he was rejecting her made her heart clenched and her eyes watered._

 _He turned toward her, gently cupped her face and softly trailed his fingers along her cheeks before wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and engulfed her in a tight hug._

 _Relieved and feeling his protective arms around her, Hinata smiled._

 _Then he shifted and his breaths were warm and his lips were hot against her skin as they opened against her cheeks. Hinata gasped, her heart thundering more violently then the monster she fear in the dark._

 _His arms tightened around her and for the longest of moments, he simply held her, his lips soft against her skin._

 _Then those lips brushed delicately against her as he spoke. "I can't, Hinata," he murmured. "Not tonight." His hands were hot as they grasped her arms and the thought that tonight the storm raging in his eyes was infinitely scarier than the monster she was running from entered her mind. "Go to Sasuke. Go," he whispered, his fingers burning, scorching her skin._

 _Hurt and confused, she did as he requested._

 _She crawled into bed with Sasuke, nervous and frightened. For several hours, she simply lay there in the darkness until the storm intensified and she could no longer fight the monster on her own strength. Terrified, she slipped an arm around his waist and when he became rigid, Hinata felt her heart sank. He was refusing her too. The monster was coming for her and this time there would be no one to protect her._

 _Defeated, she began to withdraw her arm until she felt his hands grasp her hands, tug and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, his face buried in the hollow of her neck and shoulder. His breath was hot and shallow as he whispered a single word, "stay."_

 _And she did._

Everything had started so innocently. Their love so pure.

 _"You're too heavy," Sasuke grumbled as his hands grab her buttocks and repositioned them._

 _"S-sorry," Hinata muttered, trying to stabilize herself on Sasuke's shoulders. "Nii-san," she whispered, trying to get her head over the window's ledge. "Higher, I can't see."_

 _"Stop wearing skirts," Sasuke ordered. He could feel the soft cotton of her white underwear brush against his bare neck and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Shoving her skirt to the side, he slowly raise himself to his tippy toes. "This would be so much easier had you worn pants."_

 _"Sorry," she blushed, realizing that perhaps, they were getting too old for this kind of thing._

 _"Stop apologizing!" He snapped. When she flinched slightly on top of him, his tone softened. "Can you see Itachi?"_

 _"Yes," she answered. "But his tutor's back is to us. I cannot tell what she looks like but she is a girl for sure. Oh, she's leaving," she whispered, a little disappointed. "Oh!"_

 _"What is it?" He asked. "Can you see her?"_

 _"Onii-san has seen me. Quick," she tapped his shoulders impatiently. "Let me down."_

 _"Not so fast," Itachi's voice rang in her ears and before she could escape, his hands are under her arms and pulling her up, over the window frame, into the window and into his arms._

 _"Playing ninja again," he teased as he sat down in his chair and pulled her into his lap. "But it seems my little kunoichi is in need of more practice for she has been caught by the big bad daimyo."_

 _Hinata giggled. She was never afraid of her big brother. She knew he would never harm her but she played along. "Help!" She screamed. "Sasuke nii-san, help me!"_

 _"I'm afraid your brave partner has deserted you. Look," he turned until they were facing the window._

 _Hinata gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief. Sasuke was nowhere in sight._

 _"Now, tell me what you guys were doing in front of my window?" he asked as he began removing leaves that had gotten stuck in her hair._

 _"We wanted to see your new tutor," she answered._

 _"I see. And did you get a good look?"_

 _"No," Hinata confessed, a little disappointed._

 _"Well, that is quite a shame," he whispered. "You guys went through so much trouble." He finished plucking the leaves from her hair and tossing them into the rubbish bin beside his desk. "Nevertheless, I must punish you for being such a horribly skilled ninja."_

 _Hinata laughed when he yanked the homemade panda mask off her face. "What should be your punishment?" He asked, wriggling his fingers in front of her._

 _"No! Onii-san, no!" Hinata's laughter filled the room._

 _"Hinata!" Sasuke burst into the room, holding his hawk mask in his hand, huffing and puffing, completely out of breath. "Are you okay?!"_

She was going to be the perfect daughter, the ideal sister. But somewhere along the way toward perfection, the line between brotherly and sisterly love blurred and Hinata found that she couldn't fix the cracks fast enough to have made a difference.

 _For the briefest of moments their hands touched and Hinata almost dropped her books. Because though this action was less intimate than a hug, less intimate than a kiss to the cheeks, less intimate than licking food off the same spoon; her heart had skipped a beat and her gaze jerked toward his, confused and dazed._

 _He was so close, barely a breath away and Hinata found herself unable to look away. And as she stared, his eyes darkened and she found herself getting lost and swept away in the strange intensity that burned behind a pair of grey eyes, framed by dark, long eyelashes. In that moment, Hinata wanted to kiss him. She wanted to press her lips against his and see if they were as soft as they looked. Him, Uchiha Sasuke, her brother._

 _"Hinata," he whispered, his voice low and husky and the warmth of his breath fluttered against her lips, breaking the spell._

 _Hinata blinked, momentary lost and confused. Then the weight of her thoughts hit her and she jerked away, uneasily aware of the positions of their faces and the closeness of their lips. She shot upright, clutching her books protectively against her chest. "I-I-Sasuke…nii-san…" She was struck with a sense of dread and self-repulsion so great that she found it impossible to continue._

 _Brother. She wanted to kiss her brother. Not the sweet innocent kisses between family members but that of a man and a woman. Hinata choked, her eyes guilty and before he could asked her what was wrong, she fled the hallway._

She thought of those days in her childhood when she had dreamed innocently of their touches. How the thoughts of their hands holding hers or their soft kisses gracing her cheeks set her into bursts of embarrassment and butterflies fluttering in her belly and wondered how things became so complicated? So depraved? So wrong?

 _His hand was moving up her legs and Hinata didn't know if she should push him away or if she'd rather clutch him closer. She was sure it was purely innocent on his part for he was fast asleep but his hand had burrowed underneath her gown and was now inching too close to her thighs._

 _Hinata shifted, trying to dislodge his hand from its destination and breathed a sigh of relief when that seem to have done the job. His hand still, the warm palm resting comfortably just slightly passed her knee. It seem whatever he was searching for in his dream he seem to have found for his hand had stopp—_

 _Hinata gasped. His hand had begun moving again and it was now resting just inches from her thighs. Hinata waited for signs in his body, anything at all to tell her that he was awake but other than an increase in his breathing, there was nothing to give any indication. Then his fingers moved and he was hovering directly below her most private part._

 _She tried to gather her thoughts, but all she came up with was a frustrating blank so she did the only thing she knew to do. She shifted again and heard Sasuke release a sound in protest before his arm tightened reflectively around her waist. Hinata smiled despite herself as she felt him burrow his face between her neck and shoulder. This seemed to be his favorite position, awake or asleep._

 _Her pulse skittered as his fingers brushed softly against her cotton panties and Hinata almost jump out of her skin. Whatever he was doing felt too intimate and she wasn't entirely sure she was supposed to allow him such liberties. His fingers moved again, rubbing slowly back and forth. Heat flooded her system and the area between her thighs throbbed mercilessly, almost as though it was begging him to rub it. And to her shock, she could feel herself getting damp between her legs._

 _Heated flooded her cheeks when his fingers danced across her damp folds over the soft cotton of her panties. She didn't fight him, even though she wanted to. Her mind was screaming in resistance but her body was soft and willing. Like a moth, she was drawn to the flame. Drawn to the delicious unknown feelings his fingers were awakening in her body. The heat of his touch beckoned for her possible destruction and Hinata didn't know rather she wanted to bath in the devastation or tuck tail and run._

 _She lay there in the circle of his arms, letting him touch her, rubbing her harder and faster until the sound of their breathing and the beating of their hearts were pounding like war drums; loud and clear, its warnings of impending doom deafeningly against the silence of the night._

 _When his fingers slipped passed her underwear and into the moist lips of her center, she knew she needed to stop him. They were passed pretending. Their breaths too shallow, their bodies too hot to continue the facade of innocence. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that if she gave him this liberty, gave in to this mysterious, frightening need, there would be no turning back._

 _Hinata clamped her legs together, stopping his fingers from going further. She lifted her hands and touched him. She rested her fingertips against his hand and swallowed past the tightness in her throat. "Stop."_

 _The word echoed throughout the room, like a torch, lighting up the darkness until there were no spaces to hide the ugly truth._

 _She felt his hands still but he didn't say a word. He just waited. For her._

 _Hinata took a deep breath, calmed her beating heart then glanced over her shoulder, her eyes pleading._

 _He sighed, retreated his hands and flipped to his side._

 _Hinata released a sigh of relief and then choked back a gasp of surprise when he reached behind for her hand and before she could offer a protest, he drape her arm around his waist._

 _"Relax," he whispered, careful to keep his face tilted toward the darkness. "I won't touch you anymore tonight. Go back to sleep, Hinata."_

 _Hinata stared at her arm around his waist and questioned the sanity of this action but she nodded, tightened her arm around him, settled her cheek against his back and closed her eyes. She trusted Sasuke. Always would. Because he was her brother and she was his sister and their touches could be nothing else but innocent._

Every weekend, Itachi returned from the University to visit and Hinata looked forward to those days. Her big brother, her protector, the guardian of her heart.

 _They were all snuggled up on the sofa with Hinata in the middle, Sasuke on her right and Itachi on her left. Itachi had a bowl of popcorn popped down on the table next to him and his right hand on the remote._

 _She braced one foot against Sasuke's lap, trying to dislodge his hold on her as one hand covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle the laughter that threatened to come out. Instead of releasing her, his hands slid up her leg, holding her leg hostage before his fingers danced relentlessly under the sensitive flesh of her knee. Hinata yelped, yanking onto her leg, her left elbow slamming into Itachi's stomach, her hand coming perilously close to his groin as she tried to hoist herself up._

 _"Stop it, you two," Itachi warned as Hinata laughed and her hands accidentally grazed his upper thighs when she tried to escape from Sasuke's hands._

 _"Sorry," Hinata mumbled, shooting him an apologetic look before turning back toward Sasuke and giving him a stern look. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, released her leg and settled back on the sofa, his hands returning to his sides._

 _But they didn't stay there for long. Within minutes, another burst of laughter filled the room as Sasuke's fingers tickled the underside of her feet. Itachi's eyebrows narrowed slightly and his fingers began tapping softly on the remote._

 _Hinata guiltily lowered her head. She never should have agreed to Sasuke's plan. Itachi's unemotional face bothered him, Sasuke had said to her several hours before. "Let's see if we can get something out of that calm and indifferent face of his." Ever since Itachi went away to college, she felt like he was slowly slipping away from her and the thought that one day he'd replaced her in his heart with someone else scared her enough that she had agreed to Sasuke's plan._

 _She told herself that she wanted to see Itachi's gentle smile again. But if she was truly honest with herself, she'd admit that when she saw him looking so firm, detached and in control; she found herself wondering if she could make him lose control._

 _She just hadn't thought Sasuke's plan was to tickle her uncontrollably until she tested Itachi's patience with her constant laughing. Not only that, every time she moved to get away from Sasuke's seeking hands, she'd bump into a part of Itachi's body and each time she did, she could see the speed of his tapping increase, signaling that his patience was nearing its end._

 _"Sasuke nii-san, stop!" she pled as his hands began creeping up her legs again. She twisted out of the way and rolled toward Itachi, trying to find protection in his arms. Itachi had always been her protector, her savior, her shelter and Hinata knew that she could always count on him to protect her. So she was surprised when his hand closed around her ankle, halting any further movement on her part. Her bewildered gaze met his, puzzled and enquiring._

 _"Itachi onii-san…"_

 _She tried to snatch her leg back but his hand closed tightly around her flesh until she was forced to give up. If the touch of his hand against her ankle disturbed him even a fraction as much as it disturbed her, he didn't show it. He simply tightened his hold on her, his face impassive and his warm fingers sending heat throughout her body._

 _"I do not appreciate this, Sasuke," Itachi whispered without even looking at her, his fingers trailing slowly up her leg until they reached her knee. "We made a promise." His fingers slowly traced circles on her knee and Hinata gasped. He was merely touching her the same way Sasuke had done only moments ago. And yet, there was a difference in his unexpected touch. Unlike Sasuke's childish teasing ones, this teasing was of a different kind and it made her heartbeat quicken dangerously and suddenly it wasn't fun anymore._

 _"Do not test my patience," he murmured before releasing her and pushing her off his lap. He stood up, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked away, leaving Hinata and Sasuke on the sofa without another word._

Later when she was laying alone in her bed, Hinata realized she was afraid. Her parents would be devastated if they knew of the lewd thoughts running through her mind. She pushed those sickening thoughts back and told herself they were but a momentary lapse in judgment. But it didn't stop her dreams from creeping up unexpectedly on her on nights when she was too tired to mentally fight back. On those nights, Hinata gave in and let forbidden fantasies take over, let them rule her body and mind.

 _Hinata finished drying the last of the strawberries and smiled. "All ready!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "Itachi onii-san, are you done making the chocolate?"_

 _Itachi smiled back at her before holding up a bowl of melted chocolate._

 _"Move over, Sasuke," Itachi ordered as he handed Sasuke the chocolate. "If you're not going to help, at least hold onto this while we eat."_

 _Sasuke frowned, moving over on the couch to make room as Hinata slide in beside him. "Why should I help? I'm not going to be eating them." He hated sweets. They both knew that._

 _Hinata dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and placed half the strawberry into her mouth and a look of ecstasy crossed her face as the taste of the tangy, juicy fruit combined perfectly with the sweet delightful taste of chocolate filled her senses. She moaned, savoring the delicious taste and blushed when Sasuke's gaze jerked toward her at the sound. His eyes dart to her lips and his eyes darkened. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He simply watched, his eyes a precarious taint. "S-sorry," she mumbled, feeling suddenly ashamed as her blush reddened. When his gaze finally left her, Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and hesitantly reached for another strawberry._

 _A drop of chocolate slid down her bottom lip and onto her chin and Hinata started to reach for one of the folded napkins on the table but Itachi was lifting his hand to her face. She froze as he caught the droplet of chocolate on the pad of his thumb, then lifted his hand to his own mouth._

 _Her eyes widened as she watched him suck at the chocolate. "Delicious," he murmured. "I knew I was a wonderful cook."_

 _Hinata laughed, breaking the awkward tension, reached for another strawberry and it continued this way until all the strawberries had been eaten. "Well, it seems you went a little overboard on the chocolate," she whispered as she dipped her fingers into the warm chocolate. "Do you want some?" she asked, offering Sasuke the bowl of chocolate as she delicately licked the chocolate off her fingers._

 _Before she could guess his intent and stop him, Sasuke grasped her wrist, lifted her hand, and opened his mouth. His lips closed around her fingers and the chocolate. She gasped, but though she tried to pull her hand away, he wouldn't let her. She glanced at Itachi, then back at Sasuke as he slowly sucked the chocolate from her fingers with his lips and tongue. Hinata's lips quivered and her breathing quickened as she watched—mesmerized—as he slowly worked her fingers in his mouth._

 _Hinata's body began to burn, color rose to her cheeks and her breathing became shallow. She took another desperate glance at Itachi and sucked in a deep breath. He was watching them with a look that made Hinata tingle in unexpected places. Somehow she has a suspicious inking that this was going beyond sharing some chocolate. His tongue was still licking at her fingers long after all the chocolate had long disappeared. She tried again to pull her hand away, but Sasuke wouldn't let her. "Not yet," he murmured, dipping her fingers back into the chocolate and placing them back inside his mouth, still holding on to her wrist. "This is delicious." He licked the chocolate, then gently sucked on the tips of her fingers with his mouth._

 _She made a startled sound, shocked by what he was doing and by her own body's response. She could feel her pulse racing against his thumb as he sucked the remaining chocolate from her fingertip with slow, deliberate relish. Hinata tugged on her hand again, one last attempt at reason but she wasn't sure she wanted to win this tug-of-war._

 _When he turned her hand over and began licking her fingers one by one, she made a soft little sigh. Against her will, her resistances began melting away and her hand relaxed in his hold. Her dark lashes lowered and she closed her eyes._

 _Unconsciously, her fingers curved around his face, the tips caressing his cheek, the touch sending unwanted longing through every nerve ending in her body. He flicked his tongue over her palm, and a shiver ran through her. She moved closer._

 _Something pressed against her back, hard, warm, and incredibly welcoming and Hinata's eyes fluttered opened and she almost moaned when pure white eyes meet dark steamy grey ones. Itachi was watching her, his body towering over her, his lips precariously close and it seemed he was getting closer. Without conscious thought, she lifted her face and parted her lips. She was operating on pure instinct, her logic muddled by the awakening of her own desires, not even stopping to think on what she was asking for or that it was wrong._

 _The sound of the doorbell ringing jerked them out of their forbidden play._

 _Hinata's head snapped toward the door and with a soft gasped, jerked her hand out of Sasuke's mouth. "I-I…oh god…" she choked out before pushing Itachi off her, jumping to her feet and running up the staircase to her room without hearing the conversation that followed._

 _"We shouldn't have done that," Itachi groaned, picking up the empty bowl of strawberries and the rest of the chocolate._

 _"You started it," Sasuke muttered beneath this breath._

 _"And you took it too far," Itachi answered as he dumped the bowls into the sink. "We had an agreement."_

 _Sasuke sighed, leaned his head back against the couch and ranked his fingers through his hair. "This is going to be the death of me."_

She hadn't meant to fall in love. But she suspected she was always in love with her brothers. Her heart was never really given a choice. There was no long walk down an uncertain road toward a divided path. What good was a choice when she was getting lost in a sea of stormy grey eyes? What good was a choice when she was being held in strong protective arms?

There was never a choice but the need to give and take and when she performed those actions enough times, she found herself lost in a maze of what was right and what was wrong. Before she realized it, her brain lost the ability to think logically and began to imagine beautiful impossible things.

But she had been so sure her daydreams would lay dormant in her head, forever buried in her dreams.

 _They were finally going to be together again. He hadn't been here to greet her and Sasuke when they arrived at his apartment and though she was little disappointed, she didn't let that little knowledge damper her mood. Hinata was still reeling from the incredible feeling that he had decided to stay on for his Masters when he heard of their plans to go the same college that his missing act didn't bother her._

 _Two days passed and still no sight of him._

 _Hinata wasn't discouraged. He would be here. Soon. She knew it._

 _She had just finished unpacking and organizing everything when she heard the door open and her heart slammed against her chest. Itachi! She thought, rushing out of her room and into the living room, a greeting on the tip of her tongue and froze._

 _She was standing just a few feet away from her and Hinata was acutely aware of the difference between the two of them._

 _The woman was beautiful. Sparklingly blue eyes, beautiful blond hair and the body of a model._

 _"Ah, Hinata," he greeted. "This is Yamanaka Ino. Ino," his arm circled the woman's waist and pulled her forward. "This is my little sister, Hinata."_

 _He was watching her out of hooded, unreadable eyes, eyes that saw far too much and it was all Hinata could do to keep her voice from breaking down. "It's a pl-pleasure to meet you, Ya-Yamanaka-san."_

Was it all her fault? Was she the one who broke the camel's back?

 _Hinata didn't know what came over her. She was not the sort of person to scream and shout. She didn't like arguments; avoided them the best she could. She worshipped her elder brother, loved him beyond anyone and anything and never would she ever talk back to him. Never._

 _But she wasn't herself that night. No, she was anything but. If only she had continue to play the perfect little sister while Itachi and his girl chatted and snuggled up to one another then she wouldn't have set in motion the act that would forever change the course of her life and brought shame upon everything she loved._

 _But Hinata wasn't herself, hasn't been herself for a long time._

 _The moment Yamanaka-san left, they had gotten into a shouting match in her room. With her yelling and screaming unspeakable things in his direction. And he had responded by pinning her against the wall, his chest pressed against her breasts, his unmistakable erection pressed against her stomach and kissed her until she was breathless._

 _Sasuke came back from the store and found them in that position and Hinata had been devastated, so sure that he would be disgusted with what he saw. But the look on his face had been unreadable and he didn't utter a single word as he stepped into the room and slowly closed the door to her bedroom, isolating them from the rest of the world, forever sealing their fates._

 _Their hands, their mouths, their lips, had been everywhere. Touching, kissing, exploring, conquering and mastering every inch of her body until she was panting and moaning with wicked desires. Their needs, their desires, their hungers found salvation in her body._

 _That night, they didn't leave her room, didn't leave her bed and come morning, none of them were the same. Their lives have been forever changed._

 _For countless nights afterward, they indulged. Forgot the world, their positions in it, and their responsibilities and simply lived._

It was on one of those nights, with Hinata between them, their bodies slicked with sweats, their breaths coming in short, desperate struggles that their whole composure broke down and the weight of what they were doing came crashing down on them.

 _Sasuke was the first one to break._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. "We're sorry. Please forgive us, Hinata," he begged even as he was still buried deep inside her. Itachi didn't say anything but the tightening of his arms around her revealed more than words could._

 _"We fought so hard," Sasuke continued. "We didn't want to taint you. Our precious little sis-"_

 _Hinata bent down and took his lips, her tongue thrusting deep into his hot mouth, her lips cutting off his words. She didn't want to hear the words. Didn't want to hear about what was right and what was wrong. Sasuke stilled, momentary taken aback by her kiss and then his tongue met hers and within seconds he was kissing her back, his hands tracing down her back. She heard Itachi groan, his cock expanding in response to the change in position as Hinata sank deeper on him, on them._

 _And then there were no more words. Merely bodies, limbs, hands, mouths, lips and tongues as they moved, urgently and desperately as passion overtook them._

Hinata was petrified. Because she knew the truth. It was not them whom had tainted her. It was she, who had tainted them. They were beautiful white doves until she came into their lives and painted their wings black.

 _Hinata's small hand gripped the much larger one holding her, her eyes scared as she nervously stepped behind a pair of black clad legs. Even when the hand tugged slightly, she refused to let go. She didn't want to let go. Was afraid to let go. She didn't want to be alone. Never again._

 _"Itachi, Sasuke," the voice said as he gently untangled her hand from his. "Come and greet your new sister."_

 _Soft hands gripped her shoulders and the face of the man she now knew as 'father' came into view. "Hinata," he whispered. "Meet Itachi and Sasuke, your new brothers." With that, he turned and gently pushed her in the direction of two boys._

 _Hinata stared, confused and frightened, her fingers fidgeting in her lap. She never had a brother before. She had a cousin…but he was gone now. Gone. Just like her sister and her parents. But this man had come into her life and announced himself her father and was now presenting her with not one but two, 'brothers.'_

 _Would they accept her? Would they refuse her? Would they leave her? Just as her parents and sister had?_

 _For what seem like an eternity, they simply stared at her, their eyes judging and scrutinizing._

 _Then the taller boy smiled and stepped forward._

 _"Hi, I'm Itachi. I'll be your older brother from now on." He took her hands in his small but strong ones and smiled pleasantly at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile timidly back._

 _"He-hello…" she whispered, her voice so quiet he had to lean forward to catch her words._

 _Grasping her hands tightly in his, he turned toward the smaller boy. "Sasuke," he ordered, his voice gentle but commanding, "Come say hello to our new sister."_

 _A slight frown graced the younger boy's face but he came forward. "Sasuke," he grunted, reaching out his right hand to her._

 _Hinata stared at the extended hand and then back at the owner of said hand._

 _"What?" he frowned when she didn't immediately take his hand. He began to withdraw and choked back a gasp of surprise when one of Hinata's hands flew out of Itachi's and grasped his._

 _"Hi-Hinata," she gasped, her hand tightening around his. "I'm Hinata…"_

 _Sasuke blushed. She was holding onto his hand so tightly, as if she had no plan on ever letting him go. His blush reddened when he tugged gently on his hand and still she refused to let go._

********************************************************Page Break***************************************************

"No," Hinata moaned softly as skilled fingers made quick work of the buttons of her white chiffon nightgown and closed possessively around her full breasts. A hand immediately threaded into her hair to grip her head and tilted it back before hot, demanding lips seize hers, trapping her moans against his mouth.

They hadn't even waited until they reached her bed before closing the door to her bedroom and sandwiching her body between them; Itachi at her back and Sasuke at her front. Before Hinata could offer a word of protest, they were reaching for her, hands exploring and mouths kissing her senseless.

Her breath hitched when she felt Itachi's thumbs brushed over her nipples, drawing them into tight buds. _No, not here._ She prayed silently and trembled as his fingers brushed gently back and forth on the harden peaks before pinching the aching nipples. _Any place but here._ Hinata thought vaguely as Itachi's tongue swept deep into her mouth, his lips almost bruising.

Their breaths mingled; hers a desperate pant and theirs, a combination of frantic huffs and puffs as Sasuke's hands lowered, over her soft, pump buttocks, down to her knees and lift a slim leg around his waist, pooling the ends of her nightgown at her waist in the process.

Sasuke arched her hips against his huge cock and heat rushed through her body, centering at the flesh between her legs. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she arched against him despite her protests.

The house was as vast and ancient as the land it was built upon. Any noise they made would be separated by many stories and countless of doors. It was not the thought of getting caught that worried her. _But not here._ Not the last place of her memories that has not been tainted by her treacherous desires.

 _No, not in this house. Not under their parents' roof._ They shouldn't bring their sins into this holy place. This place full of innocent memories.

"Itachi onii-san," she rasped against his mouth, trying to reason with him because he has always been the sane one between the three of them. "Not here, please…"

Itachi released her lips and his lips descended down the back of her neck, his tongue licking and his teeth marking and Hinata pant, her breaths coming faster and faster as she tried without success to her gathered her thoughts.

"Do you know how long I've dreamt of taking you on that purple bed of yours?" His voice was husky with desire as his fingers played with her nipples, rolling, pinching and tugging roughly until she was straining into his hands and Hinata knew she was not getting any help from him. Not tonight. "If you knew how hard my cock got at the thought of tainting that innocent bed with my cum night after night, you would realize how wise it was to refused you all those years ago."

His lips caressed her ear, his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. "I'm not refusing myself tonight, Hinata. No, tonight we're going to fuck our little sister on the bed we handpicked for her and we're going to relish every moment of it."

Hinata moaned in response and her breath caught in her throat at his crude words. When did something so pure become so tainted? What they were doing was wrong, sinful. They were everything that shouldn't be. Every time they did this, she questioned her sanity and yet as they consumed her, their intoxicating scents making her pulse leap with excitement, Hinata found herself losing to the feelings of her body and the emotions of her heart.

She held her breath when she felt Sasuke release her leg and slide down her body, his hands yanking her panties down and off her. He spread her thighs, his fingers delving passed the soft curls there before expert fingers found their target. Fingers slid between her folds to open her up to him and then his mouth was suckling at her clit while his fingers slid deeply into her heat and began pumping in and out.

"Sasuke," she moaned in desperation, arching her hips to give him easier access. Her sex was already slick and pulsing with need. Almost of its own volition, her hand found its way to his head, and she tangled her fingers in its richness, pushing her hips towards him while she pulled his head even harder into her. "Ah. Oh, Sasuke."

"Oh god," Hinata whimpered softly when one of Itachi's hand slid down her body, coating his fingers with her juices and gliding one finger between her soft cheeks and into the folds of her ass. Hinata moaned, an almost desperate sob deep in her throat, but he didn't make the mistake of thinking she was in pain as he gently plunged his finger in and out.

"I think our sweet innocent little sister is enjoying it," Itachi murmured, setting a rhythm with Sasuke as they thrust in and out of her.

When Itachi lifted her head up for another kiss, she avoided his eyes, avoided the hungers in them, a hunger that she knew was a reflection of her own. Instead, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation. "I'm going to…" she gasped, buckling her hips, rocking and rubbing her dripping core against their fingers. "No…" Hinata sobbed a protest when they pulled away.

The sudden departures of their bodies left her cold and reeling from the absence. Hinata's eyes flew open and caught sight of two predominating males in the acts of taking their clothes off and her cheeks flamed. Helplessly, her eyes roamed over their bodies, taking in the strong muscles, the firm legs, the tight abs and broad shoulders.

Even in the darkness she could still make out the raven hair, the strong jaws, and the aristocratic cheekbones. The more her eyes continued to devour the magnificence before her, the fog of desires in Hinata's head began to clear as their similarities became more apparent. There were no doubts that they were brothers.

Brothers.

And she was their sister.

This was their house and their parents were but a few stories up.

Hinata gasped, the reality of what they were doing washed over her and she took a quick defensive step back.

They turned at the sound. Sasuke's brows narrowed slightly and Itachi's eyes darkened dangerously when they noticed her posture. They seem to recognize the look in her pleading eyes. She was rebelling against herself, fighting against them, struggling to form to the system, adjusting her mind and body to society's standards, frantically trying to be their parents' ideal daughter and they didn't like it.

Hinata could feel their frustrations and determinations as they reach for hers. "Wait-" she protested but Itachi's hands were already on her nightgown and lifting it over her head and Sasuke was pulling her into the soft mattress with him and his mouth was on her, kissing away her protests.

Hinata wanted to scream and cry. Her mind and body assaulted by emotions and desires; feelings and cravings she knew she shouldn't yearn for, ever. Her body was hot, aroused, and so utterly confused and needy.

"Do not think, Hinata," Itachi whispered against her neck, his lips kissing her shoulder blades. "Just feel."

Hinata wished that she was stronger. That she had the power to refuse. But her body didn't want to. They could make her want them. A simple gesture, a lingering touching and she'd let them do anything they wanted. Even if they were to take her in this house, in her bed and taint all the innocent memories of her childhood.

With a little whimper of need, she thrust her tongue into Sasuke's mouth and the kiss became more passionate with each passing second. He shifted her against them and Hinata gasped, her hands found purchase on Sasuke's broad chest, her fingers caressing the hard muscles underneath.

Sasuke's hands moved up her legs, grazing her thighs and the heat of them soothed her doubts, and Hinata allowed herself to slip. Her body and mind slid into a dark and wonderful world, full of unspeakable images and forbidden desires—lost—immersed in a place where societal standards couldn't penetrate.

"Hinata," Itachi whispered, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine as he cupped her breasts, his fingers squeezing the hard nipples. Hinata moaned, her body arching against his touch.

She felt the heat of Sasuke's cock as he held it in his hand and aimed it at her slit, running it up and down to wet it with her juices. Hinata held her breath as Itachi's hands grip her hips, his fingers biting into the tender skin before lifting her and slowly lowering her on Sasuke's swollen cock, inch by meticulous inch.

"Ah…" she panted as she lean over him, taking him deeper as her body trembled, shaking in undisguised pleasure when he filled her completely. The sensations were fierce, burning, exquisite, and she released a breathless cry of longing and began to pump up and down on Sasuke's cock as Itachi's hands slid up her body and closed over her breasts.

"I'll never get use to this feeling," Sasuke panted as he rocked her gently back and forth on his hard length.

"Please," she heard her hoarse voice begged. "More," she moaned when Sasuke's hands on her hips stopped her from further movement. Her body was hot, aroused, and intricately sensitive and her breasts were exquisitely tender against Itachi's hands.

"Are you ready for me, Hinata?" Itachi asked, his hands releasing her breasts to grip his cock and rubbed it against her buttocks.

"Yes," she panted as his placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. "Oh…" she moaned as the action pushed her farther down on Sasuke's thick cock.

Itachi's lips trailed a blaze down the back of her neck as he spread the soft cheeks of her buttocks and positioned his cock.

"Relax, Hinata," he grunt. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Itachi," Hinata gasped as he pushed into her slightly, parting and stretching her open before pushing in a little deeper. His cock felt enormous; hot and heavy and so big that she wasn't sure she would be able to accommodate them both though they have done this many times before.

"You're so tight," he groaned, sinking into her and the heat is like an electric current, shafting and burning through her body.

"Ahhh!" Hinata moaned as Sasuke raised her and brought her down, their cocks filling her in two sure thrust.

"Fuck," they both groaned as she sank completely on them, burying them both deep inside her.

"Oh God," Hinata moaned when they pressed against her, sliding deep, filling her. Sasuke pulled back and Itachi pushed forward, surging into her before she had a chance to prepare herself. And it was glorious. They were burning so hot that she was burning with them.

They began a seesaw motion, thrusting and withdrawing and thrusting again and she moaned, her fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders instinctively, her body wanting more, wanting all of them, everything they were willing to give and resenting anything that came between them, especially the social reality before them.

"You love this, don't?" Itachi whispered, his voice low and husky. "You love having our cocks fucking you senseless." He pushed into her again, and nothing was more telling than her soft moans and pants as they moved within her. "And the fact that what we are doing is forbidden makes you wetter."

And it was true. Out in the open. Spread out before them with no place to hide. Just as her body was spread between them. "I…oh…"

"She's so aroused, I can feel her juices coating my cock and dripping between the cracks of my thighs, big brother," Sasuke groaned, fucking her harder.

"You were made for us," Itachi panted. His voice was a fierce whisper as he ran his hands over her sides, reached under, and cupped her breasts, palming them, massaging the large yet soft mounds. "And we're keeping you. Forever."

The bed squeaked and rocked in protest to their rough treatment and Hinata opened her mouth to voice a warning. "We…" she tried to concentrate on forming the words she was trying to say. "We need to be care…" but their cocks are plunging in and out mercilessly out of her and her mind went blank and all cohesive thoughts fled her mind. She had been fucked by them before. But, she had never been fucked like this.

"Do not worry, Hinata," Sasuke moaned, pummeling into her; slamming into Hinata with such force that she was almost lifted off him. "Tonight, our goal is to break the bed and…you." His hands closed around her hips in an attempt to keep her in position as he pounded into her again, almost as though to emphasize the words.

They were coated with sweat, but it was nothing in comparison to the wetness between Hinata's legs as her juices dripped freely, soaking their bodies and making loud lewd noise that echoed in the room as they fucked her.

Within minutes, she shattered around them, her inside cramping and gripping around their cocks as she came, her body trembling between them. But they weren't through with her yet. They knew how to prolong it, and they did, until she was sobbing, writhing, clutching at them, as they rocked against her over and over again. Hinata became lost in some wild, crazy world of hands, lips, tongues and fulfillment that threatened to burn her to cinders. And it seem to last forever, a marvelous, hypnotizing feeling that she never wanted to let go of until finally she reached the edge and her body was falling again, shaking uncontrollably.

They renewed their efforts and thrust into Hinata's pussy like sex-starved animals; all of them grunting and panting with exertion until finally Sasuke went rigid in her arms, filling her completely, and she heard Itachi's breath, strangled, rasping in her ear before he too, followed.

They had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped her waist, Sasuke's head resting against her breasts while Itachi's was buried at the back of her neck but sleep evaded her. There was no storm tonight. No monster would be coming for her. Now or ever.

Hinata was no longer afraid of the monster in the dark. Because there was nothing more monstrous and ugly than to betray the trust given to her by her adoptive parents. Nothing more cruel than to take their beloved sons and cannibalized them. Nothing more wicked than to live a life of carnal sin.

 *************************************Bonus Scene: Breakfast**************************************************

Sasuke was fucking her, his cock leisurely disappearing and reappearing between her spread thighs and Hinata couldn't help the thought that there was something so incredibly wrong about this. It was barely morning and Hinata was moaning and gasping, already out of breath. Sasuke's hands trailed up her legs, lifted them and draped them over his shoulders as he continued to plunge in and out, groaning and grunting in pleasure.

The table rocked slowly back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts and Hinata was so very tempted to turn her head away from the eyes keeping her captive.

Itachi was casually eating the breakfast she prepared for him, his eyes feasted on them. Once in a while, he would nonchalantly reach for the glass of orange juice she had placed down before him and drink it down, his eyes never leaving her flush face.

The sides of his mouth lifted in a slow, easy smile as he chewed softly on his toast and Hinata flushed to the roots of her hair, embarrassed. Her embarrassment only seem to be intensified by the horrible fact that she could feel herself getting wetter while he remained surprisingly unaffected by what was happening before him.

Itachi finished the rest of his breakfast and very delicately wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin before getting up. Her eyes widen when she saw the obvious bulge of arousal in his pants. Then he was in front of her and his fingers were unzipping his pants and his long thick member sprang forth.

His cock was so swollen and red that it almost looked angry and Hinata could only stare in shock, speechless.

"Open your mouth, Hinata," he whispered, his fingers threading into her hair and Hinata did as he asked.

She opened her mouth and took his hard cock into her mouth, running her tongue along the prominent veins that ran up and down its length.

Itachi moaned, his hand tightening in her hair and Hinata felt more wetness pool between her legs.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned, "she just got tighter."

"You're such an impatient ass, Sasuke," Itachi groaned, thrusting his cock in and out between her soft lips. "You didn't even have the patience to eat the delicious breakfast our lovely sister has prepared for us."

Sasuke grunted, too focused on his own task to care to reply.

"Yes," Itachi moaned as her tongue circled the head of his cock. "At least have the decency to let her fill her stomach with some decent food before you fill her with your cock."

"Breakfast," Sasuke gasped, thrusting deeper. "Later." His fingers found the hood of her clit and when he skimmed over the top of the sensitized, swollen bud, she groaned out loud, the vibration running the length of Itachi's cock. She felt his hand tighten in her hair as he bit back another moan while he pushed his dick even deeper down her throat.

"That's it, good girl," Itachi rasped, pushing deeper into her mouth. "Oh god, Hinata," he groaned as she continued to suck him, his hips moving in time with her.

His praise made her feel incredibly proud and this only cemented her thought that this was wrong. She shouldn't be pleasing him like this. Shouldn't be here, on a table, getting fucked by her brothers. It was wrong. So very wrong.

As the pressure inside her built-up to fever pitch, Hinata found that she was unable to use her mouth on Itachi because it left her unable to gulp in the air that she needed and Itachi seem to understand when she released him with an audible pop as he didn't try to force her back.

He grabbed her hand and guided her to his throbbing erection, closing her fingers deliberately around him. "Touch me," he groaned.

She closed her hand around his cock and began to pump up and down, making a concerted effort to ensure that she was pleasing him.

Hinata felt Sasuke lean forward as he fucked her, bracing himself against the table with one hand while he ran his tongue across her shoulder. She shuddered as he took her earlobe in his mouth, his tongue dancing along the overly sensitive flesh and she pushed upward, taking his cock deeper, willing him to fuck her harder. "Sasuke, please…" Hinata could hear the desperation in her voice, but she couldn't hide it. She was always too responsive for her own good and she suspected that was what made Sasuke so prone to torturing her so early in the morning.

She moaned his name as his cock stoked the answering flame within her even higher, and at the sound he rammed deeper and harder. Hinata's body bucked and writhed on top of the table as her orgasm crashed over her like waves on a shore. Her toes curled and with a harsh gasp, she released Itachi's cock and screamed, her whole body trembling and shaking uncontrollably with the force of her orgasm.

Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around him, taking him farther into her body, shifting her hips, moaning with ecstasy as Sasuke continued to pound away at her pussy with his thick shaft, making her cum in torrents as the tight channel of her pussy milked his cock before he released inside her in several hard jerks.

He pulled out of her and watched as his cum and her juice dripped down her thighs and soaked the table beneath her.

"You're so messy," Itachi hissed before wiping away the liquid with a tablecloth. "Turn around, Hinata," he whispered, pushing Sasuke away before his hands grip her slender waist. His hands slid down her legs, lifting one onto a chair, positioning himself behind her, his cock in his hand as he looked down at her body. In the next instance she felt him push against her pussy, rubbing himself up and down her swollen lips and lubricating himself with her juices.

Hinata gasped, her hands clutching the table, desperate to find some sort of balance as he slammed into her with such force that the table skidded across the floor.

And then he was thrusting into her with such alarming speed and depth that though she had just came moments before, Hinata could feel the pressure building up and she was finding it hard not to thrust back against him. Within minutes, Hinata was once again, moaning and panting for breath.

"Watch and learn, little brother," Itachi growled as he withdrew and slammed into her again, his balls slapping against her clit before he pulled away and did it again. "This is how you properly fuck a lady."

Hinata blushed when she realized that Sasuke had taken a seat opposite them and was now calmly eating his breakfast. Blushing furiously, she averted his eyes and rested her forehead against the table while she struggled to breathe.

"No." A hand slid into her hair and jerked her head up. "You let Itachi watch you while I fucked you." His hand slid down her cheek and his finger slid inside her mouth. "Do not deny me the same satisfaction."

Hinata never felt as embarrassed and alive as she held his gaze while she gently sucked on the finger he placed in her mouth. Sasuke smiled sweetly at her before he took a bite of his piece of toast and chewed.

* * *

 **AN:** First, Merry Christmas, everyone! And for those who don't celebrate it, "Happy Holidays!" I hope everyone is doing well and keeping warm wherever you all are!

Well, this was my first time writing anything regarding a threesome so I hope it wasn't too bad.

I wrote this **oneshot** for the lovely, **pamianime**. She asked for some SasuHina with a bit of Itachi (she said it didn't have to involve Itachi in a romantic way) and me being me, was like, 'I hate love triangles…let's torture myself with a threesome instead!' and that was how this story was born. Sorry, I may have went a little overboard.

If anyone of you have read my profile, you'll know that I abhor love triangles. I avoid them like the plague because I greatly value loyalty in love and cannot stand it when a woman waivers constantly between two men. Nothing is more annoying than a woman who can't make up her mind.

And that is why this story turned out this way. Because I, in all honestly, cannot imagine Itachi or Sasuke ever sharing a woman or Hinata agreeing to be shared (your opinions may differ and you are absolutely entitled to them). So, it was very difficult for me to write this story but it was a good experience and I had fun doing it.

 **pamianime** , I know you wanted something happy but…somehow things got out of hand and it still ended up being darker then I initially planned it (my other idea was much much darker!). So sorry! Hope you like it!

 **loadofsunshines** , you're a life savior! Thank you so much for beta-ing this, all your help and wonderful comments and suggestions! You've made this fic better than it truly was. And thank you for the title, I'm stealing it!

Last but not least, please review or leave a comment. Favs and follows are greatly appreciated but nothing says, 'I like you work,' than leaving a reviews. What did you like? What did you not like? What were you hoping for but didn't get? Nothing encourages and gets a writer's creative juices flowing than reading comments, thoughts, reviews, etc from their readers!


End file.
